


One of Those Days

by Mimikyuni (orphan_account)



Series: It'll be Okay, Right? [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Conversations, Depression, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Short, Support, better days ahead, papyrus has those days too, yeah its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mimikyuni
Summary: Papyrus has those days too. Luckily, you're there for all of them.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: It'll be Okay, Right? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567708
Kudos: 41





	One of Those Days

"Nobody Really Likes Me." 

"I like you, Papyrus." 

There's a tense moment of silence before your lover sighs. 

"What If Nobody Will Ever Like Me?..." You barely hear the words, but you turn your head to look at him. 

His eyes are drooping, a tired expression on his usually bright face as he uses his hand to prop up his skull. His eyes are trained on the ground in front of him, where he's dragging a stick in circles with his other hand, making senseless patterns in the sand. 

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" You tentatively place a hand on his knee, and when he doesn't move away, you rub what you hope is comforting circles on his bones. 

Papyrus lets out another sigh before he continues, his voice steadily rising the more worked up he gets. 

"I Mean Look At Me (Name), I'm Loud, Im Annoying, I Never Stop Talking And Even Though I Try My Hardest To Help People It's Never Enough. Everyone Thinks Of Me As 'The Innocent Little Skeleton Who Doesn't Know Anything About The Big Bad World'. 

" But I'm Not Dumb, (Name). I Know About The Resets, The Timelines, The Fact That My Brother Is Sometimes So Depressed That He Can Barely Make The Conscious Decision To Stay Alive Every Day..." 

He trails off, and you simply continue to rub his leg. He pauses, and you open your arms as an offer for a hug. Almost immediately Papyrus is in your arms, skull tucked under your chin and gloved hand clenching your hoodie. 

You trail your thumb over his cheekbone and your fingers along his skull. Papyrus simply melts into you touch, going limp and finally letting his worries get the best of him. 

"None of us hate you Papyrus, and we don't think your dumb. In fact," You say, pressing a kiss to his skull. "Sans brags on you any chance he gets. Your cooking is delicious, and you've improved so much on your skill."

You pause for a moment, allowing the words to sink in but feeling that it's not enough. 

So, you let yourself speak through your SOUL. 

"Papyrus, ever since the day I met you and I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. So bright and bubbly...

"That day, Papyrus, if it hadn't of been for you and Sans, I wouldn't be here right now."

You pause as Papyrus tenses up, tightening his grip on you ever so slightly. But you continue, keeping up the steady rhythm of rubbing on his skill. 

"But you, Papyrus. You gave me a reason to live. When I saw how genuine your concern was for Sans when he got upset, when I heard how polite you were to that human who insulted you, I realized that there were still some good people left in the world. People to live for, just not in the way I expected.

"You gave me HoPe, Papyrus." 

You look down at your boyfriend, giving him a warm smile upon finding him looking up at you. Leaning forwards, you plant a gentle kiss on his teeth. 

"So. I think you're pretty great." 

Papyrus simply smiled, sitting up to properly hug you. 

"How about we go and get some snacks, maybe even some of your amazing spaghetti, and watch some MTT movie marathons?" 

At once your bonefriend perked up, joy lighting his eyes. 

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA (NAME)! LET'S GO AT ONCE!" 

He paused, his voice softening. "And Thank You, For Being There When I Needed You." 

Your heart warmed im your chest, a genuine smile coming to rest on your face.

"I always will be." 


End file.
